The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined and uniquely compact, green, 3-lobed leaves with a rounded and shortened lobe "maple-cut" which has relatively smooth margins and a numerous distribution throughout the plant that compliments landscape plantings; PA1 (b) Exceptional lavender buds that open into medium-sized flowers that are outstanding for their lavender, thick textured petals with ruffling at the overlapping petal edges; PA1 (c) The plant being floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day; PA1 (d) The plant being small to medium sized, but vigorous, with extremely compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and, PA1 (e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least -30 degrees Fahrenheit.